


you'll stay with me, right?

by shisuiswifey



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi-centric, POV Outsider, Possessive Behavior, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shisuiswifey/pseuds/shisuiswifey
Summary: to Kakashi, she was all he needed in his life,and to Naruto, he was all she ever wanted.(until they took too much from each other and they broke in ways no one could've ever guessed.)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	you'll stay with me, right?

**It was innocent at first,** their relationship. They were just sensei and student, only Kakashi-sensei and Naruto-chan to each other. Kakashi with his always present Icha-Icha books and Naruto in all of her boisterous orange glory. They were distant but close in that weird way that only Team 7 could ever manage. 

~~There was nothing to indicate that things would ever escalate to the scale it did.~~

Naruto had just gotten back from her training trip with Jiraiya and was practically the same. Except, not really the same, after all, no one sane can really stay sane after spending 2 and a half years with _Jiraiya,_ the man known for his super! perverted nature but also his legendary Sannin status. She came back to the village with her medium length red hair in a high ponytail and a new, definitely more feminine, wardrobe. Long gone were the bright orange jumpsuit and short hair, her tomboyish nature softened a bit but she was still as bright as ever. 

He was the one truly unchangeable, his jounin uniform, hair, and headband placement was just like how she remembered. 

Unfortunately, the only thing he saw when he looked at her was his ex-sensei and his once sister-figure. Bright blue eyes filled with Kushina's mischievousness but also Minato's sly intelligence. Everyone was fooled by her bright nature they never really saw how intelligent she was. Her red hair was the same color as Kushina's bright and alluring. She was charismatic in which he saw hints of Kushina, a type of charisma that was wild and you couldn't help but pay closer attention to her. 

He never let himself fully be closer though, watching after her from a distance was always more than enough for him. But all of his plans of being a distant sensei vanished the day after rescuing Gaara. 

Maybe if Kakashi hadn't found her at a vulnerable time, this wouldn't have happened. They could've just stayed senseiandstudent and remained that way. They wouldn't have been together and their worst sides wouldn't have come out. 

Maybe in another life, they would've maintained their healthy and relatively sane relationship. But this is not that life, this is the one where Naruto only ever wanted love and so she took all she could and Kakashi only wanted to have her to himself so he made sure she stayed that way. 

They were never the type to do things halfway anyway. 


End file.
